User blog:MetalFire/Metal Rap Battles 5: Chrono vs The Doctor
Welcome to the 5th Installment of Metal Rap Battles and Today we have Coupe as the Doctor. Thanks a bunch man :D The Doctor: Hello there, it's the Doctor here, and who are you suppose to be? Is it a Goku wannabe, or just a mute stuck in wrong Timeline I see? Either way, pal, sadly, Crono Cross'd the wrong Time Lord emcee, bringing TAR-DISSES to you gladly, let's settle this quick; Allons-y! You rap like my screwdriver, your rhymes are completely harmless, I'm the Oncoming Storm who screws up lil' boys wearing his mama's dress; this thickheaded idiot messing up the spacetime wasn't called for; But after seeing how boring you are, I don't wanna be a ginger anymore! No, I don't want to go; it's too fun lyrically killing this lad, call me the Chancellor, you're sentenced to death for rhyming so bad! Oh, but of course I'll save you at the End of Time from your demise- But wait; what's the Doctor's Number One Rule? Rose: The Doctor Lies! Chrono: This Silent Hero of Space and Time, Will beat this fake doctor I have saved lives and Time lines, Facing me is considered an honor The quality of your raps are the same as your Special Effects Your the stories are the same every season while my Plot is complex I'm riding the Wings Of Time, You ride in a Blue telephone booth It's pretty creepy that you only hang around with Girls in there youth My rhymes will exterminate you like a Dalek and make you weep like those angels The game I'm in is rare to come by while your shit is Basic Cable You wibbly wobbly timey wimey all the time, I make sure a Blood line survives I have risked my life for the world, Your scared to die that's why you have 13 lives!! (Chrono Preforms a Cyclone attack sending the Doctor back transforming him into the 11th) The Doctor: GERONIMO! You're stuck in a Time Paradox, Crono, your defeat is evident I've got rhymes that'll shut you up again like I'm the Great Intelligence compared to my years of legacy, your odyssey is far from being relevant there's no use for a Truce; your stupidity is only matched by your arrogance! Welcome to the Future, this is where you will lose once and for all, against the most dangerous man in history- I'm sure the Silence will Fall for this Prehistoric ginger who's confused how to even wield his sword that dares to challenge the Master of rhyme who'll leave him floored! Bowties are cool, and so is crushing dreams of this puny Dreamseeker, You're an Antiquity discount DBZ that finally met his Grim Reaper So when I knock you back to Mountain of Woe and all your friends too- You'll find this to be the Fields of Trenzalore, where you'll ask nothing but DOCTOR WHO? Chrono: Is that all you got?, I'd rather rap against your 9th Incarnation You always mess around with Time and Space, Take a permanent vacation Oh you like to call yourself The Doctor, who gives a shit? All you do is put your comrades in danger learn to get some wit Now you've pulled my Trigger, that is the biggest mistake you ever made With a Strike from my Crimson Blade this Doctor will be needing First aid I can Raise my allies from the Dead and Strike my foes with Holy Light Your an old weak fool, I actually know how to fight I have beaten you so bad that the 12th doesn't want to come out My Colleagues listen to my instructions and I don't even need to shout I may have never known my father, but at least I can keep a friend Today is the day where The Day Of the Doctor comes to an end Who Won The Doctor Chrono Category:Blog posts